Safe In The Arms of Love
by KTarra
Summary: The second installment in The Music Box Series. I am reposting this as I wrote it several years ago. I am hoping to get inspired to write the third story in the series. Please R&R as I am stumped on what to do with the third story.


Safe In The Arms Of Love

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Safe In Arms of Love

2nd in The Music Box Series

By: Heather )

This is the sequel to To the Moon and Back. I will try to make this so that you don't have to read the first story to understand the second. But since this is part of a series you really should go back and read the first story. PLEASE!!!! I live for feedback!!!!!

To those of you that notice the generous amount of J/C in this and subsequent stories you have my roommate Kathy to thank or curse. Take your pick!! She is a big JCer and as I am a closet JCer. I decided to make her happy and bring them together in my stories. Hey, we can dream can't we?

Thanks really do need to go to Kathy though. She is my editor, sounding board and note taker. You guys don't know how many times she has sat on top of the washing machine scribbling notes as I ramble on some idea that has just struck while I was cooking dinner. At any rate she has been a great help to me and a source of encouragement. She kept after me to finish TTMAB and now she is after me to finish this one so you guys owe this to her. Thanks, Kathy!!!!

Disclaimer: Same song and dance. They (Paramount) own em and we(or rather myself) play with em. The story and all characters not created by Paramount belong to me. Copyright 1998 by Heather. The Title is borrowed from the song of the same title by Martina McBride. No infringement is intended.

Now on with the story:

"Now, Lieutenant Torres, I am releasing you to your quarters. You are to rest and not report for duty for at the very least three more days. You managed to do enough damage the first time around so let's not add to it, hmm." the Doctor said as he finished his final scans of the restless half-Klingon.

"Careful, Doc, or you're going to find someone has accidentally tampered with your programming." Torres threatened.

"In anticipation of such a threat, your engineering codes and authorizations have been locked out, until such time you are returned to duty. At that point you will be too busy with engineering to worry about exacting your petty revenge against me."

"Doctor, are you done yet?" B'Elanna asked.

At that moment Tom walked through the doors of sickbay. The Doctor had notified him that he would be releasing B'Elanna this afternoon.

"Come on, Bella, surely you don't want to leave the presence of our friend." Tom teased.

"Tom, I have been here for four days. I am ready to kill someone and since I can't hurt him, you are the lucky winner." She said getting up.

"But, Bella, if you kill me you have to put up with Kalor, remember?" Tom said standing his ground.

"True." she answered sitting back down.

"Finished yet, Doc?" Tom asked cheerily.

"Yes. Lieutenant, you are released. Please get some rest. You are on medical leave for three days. I am backed up by the Captain so please do not go anywhere near your duty station."

"Hmmph." she said slowly making her way out of Sickbay and heading for her quarters with Tom following close behind.

They slowly made their way to deck seven. Once inside her quarters B'Elanna sat down on her couch. The walk had tired her more than she thought it would. Guess, I was worse off than I thought. She thought to herself.

"So what do you want to do this evening?" Tom asked.

"Rest. Let's just relax, ok?"

"Sure, no problem. We'll have dinner and I'll read a novel to you. That sound ok?"

"Yes. It does." The idea of sitting and listening to Tom reading was very enticing. She could get spoiled this way.

"Well, then, what would you like to have for dinner?"

"I don't care. Whatever."

"Bella, the last time I chose something when you answered 'I don't care. Whatever' led to you in sickbay for a day and not speaking to me for three days. I don't want a repeat performance so what do you want to eat?"

"Something light. How does a salad sound?" She returned.

At that moment the Captain's voice came over the comm.

"This is the Captain. All off duty personnel please report to Holodeck 2 immediately. Thank you." the comm quickly cut.

"Well so much for sitting here and relaxing." B'Elanna said.

"We won't be there long." Tom responded, getting up and helping B'Elanna to her feet. He offered her his arm and she took it. They proceeded slowly to holodeck two.

By the time that Tom and B'Elanna arrived most of the off duty personnel had arrived too. They walked over to where Harry, Tuvok, and the Doctor were waiting patiently.

"Hey, Tom, B'Elanna. How are you feeling?" Harry asked.

"Better, but I think I'm going to take those few days off. The walk from sickbay to my quarters and then here has really tired me out."

"You should, Lieutenant. It would not help to have a less than healthy Chief Engineer." Tuvok stated.

"Thank you, Dr. Tuvok." B'Elanna replied to the Vulcan not even trying to hide the sarcasm in her voice. Tuvok just raised an eyebrow. That was how he reacted to anything. The eyebrow arched. That was it. It really is infuriating sometimes. B'Elanna thought to herself.

"Do you need a chair, B'Elanna?" Tom asked, concerned. She so seldom ever admitted to any discomfort that the fact she had this time had him worried.

"No, Tom, thank you. I think I'll make it." she answered.

"Ok, just let me know." He said softly to her.

"So what do you think we're all here for?" Harry asked.

"I imagine to hear what the Captain has to say." The Doctor put in.

"Besides that. The rumor is that she'll be announcing that we're staying." Harry said.

"Could be." Tom simply stated.

"So what do you think, Tom? Do you want to stay?" Harry said asking another question.

"I'd have to think about and discuss it with someone first." Tom replied.

"What about you, B'Elanna?"

"I'll get back to you, Harry."

That moment the Captain chose to make her speech.

"Attention! May I have your attention please." The Captain started, "As I am sure you are all aware we have been in orbit of a planet colonized by members of the Federation. They have invited us to stay. I know I have been insistent on making it back to the Alpha Quadrant and I know a lot of us would like to. But we have to face reality that none of us will ever likely make it back and if we do it will be just in time for us to die. I can not make this decision alone for the crew. I know some of you are weary and want to stop. We have been offered some land on the west of New Meridia to build our own community and homes. I am leaving this decision up to you. There are still things that we need to finish up. You have four days to decide whether we go on or stay here. Please forward your anonymous votes to Commander Chakotay at your earliest convenience. Majority will rule on this issue. After the votes have been counted I will make the announcement. That is all. Dismissed."

"Well, now what?" Harry asked.

"We think about what we want." Tom stated simply before taking B'Elanna by the arm and leading her out of the holodeck and back to her quarters.

m

Kathryn Janeway walked out of the Holodeck and back to her ready room. That was her place. Somewhere she could go when she needed to think. No one would disturb her there. Well, almost no one. She thought. He'll be along to check on me shortly. Maybe now would be a good time to discuss the 'parameters' of this thing we call a relationship. We have been dancing around this for three years. I know what he wants. I just have to be strong enough to let him in. I have to learn to depend on him. I can't always be the rock. Not that he wants me to be. He just wants to be there for me.

She walked over to her replicator and punched up some coffee. If I know this then why is it so hard for me to let him in. she thought, You know why. The walls have been up a long time and taking them down is not going to be easy. You need help to learn how to depend on someone again. He's patient. He won't push you. She finished to herself.

Just as she sat down, the door chime rang on cue.

"Come in."

"Captain."

"Kathryn." She corrected.

"Kathryn."

"Yes, Chakotay?"

"How do you think it went?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

"Well, I was listening to some of the crew after you dismissed them. I don't want to call it too early but I think we had better get used to this place as home."

"You really think so?"

"Yes, I do." He answered her.

"Well one thing is for sure. Things are going to be different."

"Yes, they will. We will no longer be constrained by the fact that we are on this ship. We will be free to have a life on a planet. We can see the stars. Go outside. Not to have to see this stuff on the holodeck only."

"I know. The last time we spent any significant time on a planet was New Earth." she stated before she realized what she had said.

"Speaking of New Earth. We both know we've been kidding ourselves about this. There is something here. We've denied it because of our positions. But down there we won't be just the Captain and Commander anymore. We'll be Kathryn and Chakotay. You think maybe there will be a chance for us?" He asked quietly.

Well, here's your chance, Kathryn.

"I have been thinking about that, Chakotay. I think when the crew makes its decision, be it one way or the other, I want to give this a try. I am tired of being alone. But we have to move slowly. The walls have been up for a long time and won't come down easily."

"How about I stop by later and we can talk?"

"That would be nice."

"Ok, I'll be by later." He answers not bothering to hide his relief that she agreed. His smile was warm and it made her smile in return and feel better about her decision.

"See you then." She said.

He stood and made his way towards the door. At the door he paused and turned to look back at her. She smiled and he turned and left.

In the mess hall a group was discussing the Captain's announcement.

"Just think, we can walk outside and feel the wind and it will be real, not on some holodeck." Ayala said.

"I know. I want to be able to sit out in the morning and watch the sunrise." Ensign Danielle Brooks replied.

She was Danni to her friends. She was also very much in love with Ayala but he didn't seem able to let go of his wife and children. Maybe one day. He seemed determined to live his life alone if he couldn't be with them. She would just have to do something about that.

"Well, I for one can't wait to see where we are all going to live." Ensign Cates replied.

"Rumor has it that if we stay we'll be building our homes to the west along the other side of the river." Ensign Brooks replied.

"I heard we would be adding to the west side of the colony, too." Ayala added turning to look at Brooks, the slightest of smiles pulling at his mouth. She really is a lovely woman. He thought to himself.

"I guess we will have to be patient and wait and see what the Captain says when the votes are in." Harry interjected.

"So who thinks the vote will be to stay?" Danni asked.

"The betting pool isn't even running on it. No one is betting that we won't stay." Harry answered.

"Awe, that's no fun. Surely someone would be willing to bet against the odds." Ayala replied.

"Apparently not this time. Besides I think everyone wants to stay." Harry returned.

"Do you?" Danni asked.

"Yeah, I think I do. I used to think that all I wanted was to get back to the Alpha Quadrant and be with my parents and Libby again, but everyone here has become family. We are all each others family. Besides, Libby will have moved on by now. Why not find someone here and be happy." Harry answered.

"Yes, why not." Danni agreed looking pointedly at Ayala, who suddenly found his drink very interesting.

Harry noticed the by play going on and decided to excuse himself. About time there was another couple on this ship besides Tom and B'Elanna. Harry thought, getting up.

"If you will excuse me I have some things to do before our favorite Chief Engineer makes the surprise drop in visit to Engineering that I know she will be doing here in a little bit."

"How do you know she is going to do that?" Ayala asked.

"Because she was released from Sickbay this afternoon and hasn't been to engineering for four days. Even though I am sure she has plans with Tom this evening I am sure she will find some reason to get rid of him for a little bit and sneek down to engineering. Any minute I guarantee you Tom will come through those doors looking for me because B'Elanna has told him to get lost for a little bit."

As if on cue the doors to the mess hall opened and Tom Paris walked through. His eyes were searching and when they landed on Harry he headed in his direction.

"Wow." was all Danni and Ayala could say.

"Wow about what?" Tom asked as he came to a stop in front of their table.

"I was telling them a prediction about B'Elanna." Harry answered.

"Let me guess, you were going to try to get down to engineering before B'Elanna." Tom replied, his blue eyes twinkling.

"I was but since you're here, I have to assume she has already snuck out and is either on her way there or already there."

"Yup. She is on her way there as we speak. I watched her leave her quarters. I told her I would be back in an hour. If I were you, Harry, I would go down there and see what trouble she's getting into. You know how she gets and I am not supposed to know where she's at. So it's your turn to babysit. Get rid of her fast before the Captain finds out that she was there, too."

"Listen to you two. Talking as if she were a child." Danni said not bothering to hide the irritation in her voice.

"Lighten up, Danni. She has done worse to me whenever it was me who was injured. Last year when I was busted up pretty good by the Trakians in their little war she and Harry here didn't leave me alone for four whole days. Just to make sure that I didn't do anything or go anywhere I shouldn't. She can be a lot worse. Besides, she knows I know what she is up to. This is just a little game and she won't relax and rest anyway till she has seen first hand that her engines are ok. So I pretend stupidity when the circumstances call for it. Lot less arguments that way."

"Alright. Well I'll see you all later. I have to report to SC for duty in a half hour. Bye, Mike." Danni said getting up to leave. Everyone else called him Micheal, she was the only one who persisted in calling him Mike.

"Bye, Danni." Ayala said to her as she turned and walked out.

All three men watched as Danni left. As soon as the doors shut both Harry and Tom turned to Ayala.

"Micheal"

"Ayala"

"Are you..."

"...out of your mind?" Tom finished.

"How do you guys do that?" Ayala asked.

"Don't change the subject." Tom said.

"What?!" Micheal asked.

"Are you really that blind?" Harry asked.

"What, you mean about Danni? No, I am not blind. I can see how she feels."

"Do you feel the same way?" Tom asked.

"It wouldn't matter if I did. I am a married man."

Tom and Harry could see his dilemma if not understand how he felt. Neither one of them had any permanent ties to the Alpha quadrant.

"Michael, I can see why it would be a problem but don't you think after four years your wife would have moved on by now. Besides it is quite possible that the crew will vote to stay. Do you really want to spend the rest of your life here alone?"

"No, I suppose not."

"Don't take this the wrong way but if you don't do something about it soon it may be too late by the time you do. Danni is not the type to wait around forever and besides, she is an attractive girl. It won't be long till she has a long line of guys from the colony chasing after her." Harry put in.

"I'll give it some thought. I gotta go. Catch you guys later." he said standing and heading out the door.

"I hope he takes our advice." Tom said.

"I hope so, too. Well, I guess I should get down to engineering and chase someone out."

"Yes, you should. I'll see you later, Harry."

The two men parted ways after making further plans to meet later for a game of pool.

"Come in." a voice called from inside.

The man stepped inside the doors and was greeted to quite a different site than he was used to upon entering his Captain's quarters.

The lights were low but not too low. There was soft music playing and a table for two with candles and place settings. Quite romantic. So Kathryn is a romantic after all.

"Captain." Chakotay called.

"I'll be out in a moment." She called from her bedroom. "Just make yourself comfortable." she added after a moment.

"Alright." he answered

A moment later she came out the bedroom to stand in her doorway. He had turned around and was studying the objects on display in her living area. He was quite engrossed. He was learning bits and pieces about this woman by what she kept displayed.

No pictures of Mark!!! his mind screamed at him.

"Hmm. Hmm." Kathryn cleared her throat to get his attention.

He turned around to see her and his jaw made an immediate trip to the floor.

"Chakotay, when you pick up your jaw up off the floor do you think you could join me at the table for dinner?" She asked with a smile.

He was completely stunned. He'd seen her in a dress before and out of uniform on several occasions, but what he saw tonight was totally different. Her hair was down and hanging straight down her back and the dress she was wearing was one he had not seen before. It was the same shade of blue as her eyes and was absolutely stunning on her.

"Uh, yeah. You look beautiful, Captain." He finally managed to say.

"Chakotay, when it's just you and me by ourselves outside of work we can leave the rank at the door. I am not the Captain this evening, alright?"

"Fine, Kathryn." He answered walking over to the table.

They sat down to have dinner. They ate slowly, enjoying the meal and each other. They talked of many things, mostly about where this thing between them was headed and where they wanted it to go. However they still only skirted the issue. Soon dinner was eaten and the table cleared.

"I'm not ready for you to leave just yet. How about some tea or coffee and we can sit and talk some more." Kathryn offered.

"That would be great."

"Then go have a seat on the couch and I'll be right out. Which did you want?"

"Tea will be fine."

"Alright." He went to sit down. He heard her talking to the replicator and just as he was about to sit down an explosion rocked the ship and he was thrown to the floor.

A few moments passed before Chakotay comprehended what had happened. He heard the alarms going off. His first thought was Kathryn. Where was she? Was she hurt? He managed to get up. As he stood up his worst nightmares were imagined. Kathryn's quarters were a disaster zone. The explosion had originated here.

He moved in the direction of the replicator and after a few moments found her buried under debris by the wall of her dining area. He cleared the rubble away and quickly checked for pulse. He sighed his relief when he found it. Her pulse was strong but he knew that could change at any minute.

"Kathryn." he said hoping she would hear him. "Kathyrn, can you hear me?"

She moaned a little bit and looked like maybe she was beginning to come around.

"Come on, Kathryn. Wake up." He said nervously. He was scared as hell. He felt like his insides were being ripped out seeing her like this. Deep down he knew there was nothing he could have done and that he should be thankful she was alive. And he was grateful but a part of him still felt guilty. It was his job to protect her after all. As first officer it was his responsibility.

Finally she slipped back into unconciousness. It was then that he finally he tapped his badge.

"Chakotay to Bridge. There's been an explosion in the Captain's quarter's. I need to beam two directly to sickbay."

A moment later he was helping the doctor gently lift Kathryn onto the biobed.

"Commander, what happened?" the Doctor asked.

"Near as I can tell the replicator exploded."

"That is conclusive with her injuries. Third degree burns along her face and chest area. Some bruising and lacerations along arms and legs. No doubt from flying fragments of the replicator." the doctor stated absently.

"No doubt." Chakotay answered.

The Doctor continued to work for a few moments, until his concentration was broken by the doors of sickbay opening to admit Lt. Cmdr Tuvok and his security officers.

"Commander."

"Tuvok."

"I have sealed off the Captain's quarters and an investigation is already under way. May I inquire as to what happened?"

"We were getting ready to have some tea and she went to the replicator to get it. I went in to sit on the couch to wait for her and next thing I know I'm waking up on the floor."

"May I inquire as to why you were there?"

"You may not."

Tuvok's only response was to arch his eyebrow.

That really is irritating. thought Chakotay

"It's personal, Tuvok. You may ask the Captain when she wakes up and if she chooses to tell you that is her business." turning to the Doctor, "Doctor, what is her condition?"

"Well at the moment, barring any nasty surprises she should be waking up in a few hours. I'll be keeping her sedated till atleast tomorrow morning. The dermal regenerator has its work cut out for it. It will be quite irritating for her so I will just keep her sedated until I am finished."

"But she will be alright?" Chakotay asked.

"Yes, Commander, I expect a full recovery. She was lucky not have been right in front of the replicator or she would have been killed." The Doc replied.

"Thank you, Doctor. Commander, I think a briefing for the senior staff should be held as soon as possible." Tuvok interuppted.

"Call a meeting for one hour. Have the preliminary report of the findings from the Captain's quarters ready by then. Dismissed."

Tuvok didn't really know what to say so he just nodded and left.

"Doctor, may I have a moment alone with the Captain." Chakotay asked.

"Of course, Commander." The Doc answered turning and heading in the direction of his office.

Chakotay stared at Kathryn. Her face was relaxed as though she were only sleeping. The only difference was the red and swollen cuts and burns on her face, arms and chest. He hesitantly reached out and pushed some hair out her face, slowly sliding his hand down the side of her face. He didn't expect her to move but she did. Her face turned toward his hand as though she sensed he was there.

"Kathryn," he whispered, "We'll find out who did this. I promise. Then we will finish our talk. I promise you that, too. I'm not losing you now that I have found you." He bent down and placed a kiss gently on her forehead.

"Keep me informed of her condition. I'll be back later." He called as he turned and left sickbay.

After much discussion over dinner the two had finally decided how they would vote on the issue of whether to stay or not.

As soon as they had finished their dinner and sat down to read. Tom had been reading to B'Elanna until he realized she had fallen asleep. They had been reading Anne of Green Gables. It was a twentieth century earth novel about a little red headed orphan girl who wasn't wanted by her family or anyone else for that matter . She'd had no home or family till she came to Green Gables and found people willing to take care of her and raise her. The book was the first in a series about her adventures, which turned out to be many considering her temper was always getting her into trouble.

The book was apparently one of the few that B'Elanna had read from the period and liked. She had asked Tom to read that one to her. He had never read it.

Guess I'll have to finish it later. He carefully laid the padd down on the couch and prepared to carry her into her bedroom and put her to bed. Just as he was laying her down on her bed, his commbadge chirped.

"Tuvok to Lt. Paris." He finished pulling the covers up over B'Elanna and went back to the living area.

"Paris here."

"There will be a briefing for the senior staff in about an hour. Please report to the briefing room at that time. "

"Tuvok, what's up? I just got B'Elanna into bed. You know she needs her rest right now."

"Lieutenant, I regret the disturbance. However, there has been an explosion in the Captain's quarters and the Commander wishes to hold a briefing to discuss the matter."

"An explosion! Is the Captain ok?"

"She will make a full recovery. She's in sickbay and most likely will be there until tomorrow at the latest."

"Alright, we'll be there. Paris out."

Damn! Just when things start going good. They have to take a turn for the worse.

What Tom was really worried about was what the latest incident could mean. He was still not sure about the shuttle accident and now the explosion in the Captain's quarters. He didn't want to think of the implications at the moment.

He sighed to himself and went in to wake B'Elanna and tell her what was going on.

Exactly one hour later the entire senior staff was sitting anxiously waiting for Commander Chakotay to grace them with his presence so that they could learn what was going on. However, he was running a little late.

Everyone was just this side of stressed out. Everyone was thinking the same thing about why this meeting had been called. No one wanted to put a voice to the reason however. It meant they had yet again another traitor in their midst and that was a possiblity that no one was ready to accept and deal with as yet.

At that moment Commander Chakotay walked through the doors of the briefing room. He looked tired and worn out.

"Thank you all for joining me here so late tonight. We have some very important issues to discuss. It seems we have a problem."

"What kind of problem, sir?" Harry asked.

"First, would you tell us how the Captain is?" Tom interrupted.

"The Doc feels she will make a full recovery. But she will be out of commision for a few days. He will keep her sedated until the morning at least. " Chakotay replied.

"What happened?" Neelix asked.

"The replicator in the Captain's quarters exploded." He answered simply.

"WHAT?" B'Elanna replied sharply.

"Yes, the replicator exploded."

"I just serviced that particular replicator unit myself two weeks ago. Everything was fine." She returned defensively.

"No one is blaming you, B'Elanna."

"The replicator's come under my department. I AM responsible for them." She returned hotly.

"That point is not in debate. However, I think the matter has been taken out of our hands."

"What do you mean, Commander?" Tuvok inquired.

"I mean that I have been thinking about everything. Putting two and two together so to speak. Last week we had a shuttle crash that so far has only yielded evidence of a ruptured fuel line. But no other mechanical reason for the shuttle to crash. There is no reason to declare it an accident. As a matter of fact the evidence points to the fact that the line may have been cut, but as yet we are reluctant to believe that. Now we have this latest incident. I think it is just a little odd."

"Has an engineering team been over the Captain's quarter's yet?" B'Elanna inquired.

"No, I want you to do it. I am pulling you off medical leave....." Chakotay began.

"Just a minute, Commander.." Tom began.

"Tom, let me finish."

"Yes, sir."

"Both of these little accidents had to be done by someone with engineering experience or knowledge, so as far as I am concerned no one in engineering except B'Elanna goes near the Captain's quarters. Tom, you can help her. She is only to do scans and retrieve data and investigate the remains of the replicator. No physical stuff, B'Elanna." He finished looking pointedly at her.

"When do we begin?" Tom asked.

"In the morning. I want us to tackle this after we have all rested and relaxed this evening. Tuvok, I want security posted outside the Captain's Quarters. NO one except members of the senior staff inside until after B'Elanna has checked things out tomorrow. Also post security outside sickbay. No one goes near the Captain this evening unless it is the senior staff or they are cleared through me."

"Yes, Commander. Prudent course of action. I would suggest posting security at both Lt. Torres quarters and Lt. Carey's as well."

"Excuse me?" B'Elanna inquired.

"Lieutenant, Mr. Carey and yourself were the only ones on board the shuttle. The shuttle was inspected before take off and everything checked out. So, if this is sabotage it was done after the inspections were completed. It is safe to assume that either you or Carey was the target." Tuvok answered.

That knocked the wind out of B'Elanna's sails. She slumped back slowly in her chair. She had never considered the idea that perhaps someone was trying to kill her.

"You okay?" Tom asked.

"I just never thought of myself as being the target. I suppose it's possible. We all know I have made more than a few enemies in my time here."

"In all fairness to Lt. Carey, I think it is safe to assume that B'Elanna is the target. She is after all the Head of Engineering. She would be in more a position to make a decision that would make someone mad than Carey." Harry put in.

"Thanks, Harry." She answered.

"I'm not trying to be bad luck or anything, just calling it as I see it." He responded.

"Chakotay, for the time being I don't think that will be necessary. I am more than capable of taking care of myself."

"B'Elanna, your ability to take care of yourself would not normally be as issue but you are recovering from some serious injuries, so until further notice there will be a security team assigned to your quarters."

"They will just get in my way!!"

"Then tell them to get out your way." Chakotay responded.

"Not funny. Can we go now? I'm tired." B'Elanna retorted.

"Yes, we will reconvene at noon tomorrow. B'Elanna, don't try and get rid of the security either."

"Sure. Fine. Whatever." she answered stalking out of the room. Tom watched her leave.

"Have a good evening, Tom." Chakotay called after him as he headed out after B'Elanna.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have a twisted sense of humor." Tom asked.

"Yes, on more than one occasion."

"Figures." Tom replied turning and walking out of the room. Chakotay couldn't help but laugh. B'Elanna wasn't easy to live with on a good day. But she was going to be really difficult for awhile. Scratch that she used to be really difficult to live with on a good day. It had gotten easier over the last few years but she still had her moments.

And he could tell that tonight was definetly going to be one of those moments. Chakotay sighed to himself and decided to go on down to sickbay and sit with Kathryn for awhile.

The next morning found Tom and B'Elanna in the Captain's quarters investigating the scene of the explosion. Tom was mainly watching and helping when B'Elanna asked for it. Otherwise there wasn't much else he could do.

"Look at the debris patterns, Tom. It's surprising that the Captain survived at all."

"Can you tell what caused the explosion?"

"Not at the moment. I will need to clear away some of this debris first before I can get any real scans. Here, help me get this panel off." She replied.

He moved to help her and together they pulled the front face panel off. B'Elanna took her tricoder and began scanning the inside of the destroyed replicator.

After a moment B'Elanna knew exactly what caused the explosion but did not understand the why. She knew she had to go to Chakotay.

"Come on, Tom. We need to talk to Chakotay." she stated gathering her things and standing. Problem was she stood too quickly and nearly fell right back down.

"Take it easy, Bella." Tom said jumping to catch her.

"I'm all right, Tom. Just stood up too quickly." she replied placing a hand on his chest.

"You're sure?"

"Yes. Let's go."

The turned to go. Outside the doors B'Elanna turned to the Security guards.

"From this moment, no one but myself, Commander Chakotay or Commander Tuvok, goes in that room. Understood?" B'Elanna stated her tone making it clear that they had better understand.

"Yes, ma'am!" they replied in unison. Tom and B'Elanna turned and went in search of Chakotay.

They found him in Sickbay. Big surprise! thought B'Elanna.

"Chakotay, we gotta talk." She said cutting straight to the point.

"Yes, Lieutenant?"

"Sir, I would prefer we talk somewhere a little more secure." She responded.

"Alright." He answered. They headed for the doctor's office.

Once inside Chakotay turned to her.

"Report."

"It was an explosive device. Deuterium as a matter of fact. The device was set at an angle so that the explosive charge would not destory the device. Which in and of itself is unusual. Deuterium is odd to use at any rate. It has great explosive force but does not burn hot enough to destroy the device. Usually the charge is placed so that the device is destroyed in the explosion, effectively covering the tracks of the would be assassin."

"So we have an assassin aboard?" Tom asked.

"Tom, I have seen enough of these devices in the Maquis to know what I am looking at. Who ever did this wants us to know about it!"

"I agree. If the person wanted to remain anonymous then they would have used another device to blow up the replicator. Have you spoken to Tuvok yet?"

"No. I wanted to discuss it with you first." She answered.

"Okay, I will call a meeting of the senior staff in 30 minutes. Mention this to no one. I want you to go over the shuttle again this afternoon. I want an answer to was that shuttle sabotaged! In the mean time assemble your report. I will see you shortly. Dismissed." He ordered.

Tom and B'Elanna turned and left.

Chakotay walked back to Kathryn and held her hand a few moments longer. Then he turned and left.

Half an hour later the senior staff was assembled in the briefing room to hear the report.

"B'Elanna, would you be so kind as to enlighten everyone?" Chakotay asked.

"Yes, Commander. I found a Deuterium device that was rigged to the inside panel of the replicator. The device was rigged in such a way that the detonator would not be destroyed in the explosion."

"Deuterium? That is kind of odd to use. Doesn't burn hot enough to destroy all evidence." Harry put in.

"Exactly, Starfleet. It doesn't burn hot enough. So this leads me to believe that who ever set that charge wants us to know it. I will be going over the shuttle this afternoon. I would like Harry to help me if possible." B'Elanna stated.

"Alright."

"Commander, in light of this new evidence I would like a security team attached to the captain at all times, as well as Lt. Torres. " Tuvok interjected.

"Absolutely not!!" Torres stated firmly.

"B'Elanna.." Tom started.

"No, Tom. I am not invalid. I will not be followed around by the security. I can take care of myself."

"Bella.." Tom started again.

"I said no, Tom."

"B'Elanna, no one is questioning your ability to take care of yourself, but..." Chakotay started.

"Chakotay, it is not going to make a difference whether or not I have security or Tom with me. Our would be assassin apparently likes to strike from afar so if he or she decides to blow something else up whether or not I have a guard will not make a damn bit of difference. They will just be in my way. Unless they are Vulcan, there is not anyone on this ship that I am not stronger than at any rate."

"I doubt that the assassin is Vulcan." Tuvok put in.

"Why would you say that?" Tom asked.

"It is not logical. For starters, the use of two different methods. There is no logic to these attempts. No same pattern. No order. Even a Vulcan driven to murder still keeps some sense of order and logic. It is too ingrained in us for it to be otherwise."

"He has a point there." Tom chimed in.

"Agreed. Our next course of action is to try to come up with a list of suspects. Does anyone have any suggestions?" Chakotay stated.

"Right now we are going on the basis of only one attempt each on both the Captain and Lt. Torres. It is quite likely that this deals with one incident, in which both officers were heavely involved. The Captain is always invovled but unless engineering is effected then Lt. Torres would not neccessarily be involved. "

"That's still a long shot, Tuvok. You are talking about 4 years worth of missions! There is no telling how long ago this incident may have happened." Harry replied.

"It is likely this is an event within the last year." Tuvok answered.

"Look, while you all sit around arguing about this I will be down in the shuttle bay. Let me know what you come up with." B'Elanna said as she got up and strode quickly out of the briefing room.

Everyone stared out after her. She hadn't pulled a stunt like walking out in the middle of a briefing in a long time. But then things were rather stressful and she always hated feeling useless. She would much rather be doing something. So she did the only thing she could and went to study the shuttle craft.

Tom had started to go after her but decided to let her be. She was right. If their would be assassin decided to strike again it wouldn't make a difference who was with her.

"Commander, is there anything else?" Harry inquired.

"Only that I think you all understand the seriousness of this situation and how important it is that we do not discuss it with the crew. I don't want to alert our would be assassin that we are already investigating."

Everyone nodded their understanding.

"Very well then. Dismissed."

The officers got up and filed out of the briefing room to their respective duties. Tom and Harry headed off to the shuttle bay to assist B'Elanna with the damaged shuttle.

Tuvok returned to the bridge and Chakotay returned to sickbay.

Upon entering sickbay he noticed the atmosphere was definetly not a gloomy one. The Doctor had some music playing and he was softly humming to himself as he took a new scan of the Captain.

"Doctor?"

"Ah! Good evening, Commander, you'll be happy to know that the Captain has moved from her unconscious state into normal sleep. She should be waking up anytime."

"Excellent. Um, Doc, why the music?"

"Besides my general love for music, it has been well documented that by providing auditory stimulation for patients in any unconsious state reminds their subconscious that there is still things going on around that person. In this case I felt music would be appropriate. I doubt my voice is the one that the Captain wishes to hear!" He finished, not missing the blush that rose to Chakotay's face.

"Very good, Doc." He answered making his way over to Kathryn's side. The music was still playing softly in the background. He did not recognize the peice. It was beautiful though. Light, happy and quite entrancing. Just what the Doctor ordered. He thought trying to stifle a laugh.

"What's so funny?" a groggy voice asked.

"Kathryn! How do you feel?"

"Like I took B'Elanna up on a game of Parisses Square and lost." She replied weakly.

"You don't look that bad. Remember I have lost to her at Parisses Squares and you don't look nearly as bad as I did."

She chuckled slightly. The movement caused her to wince from the pain in her side.

"Easy. Guess I shouldn't make you laugh any time soon."

"That would not be advisable, Commander." The Doctor cut in, coming to stand on the other side of the bed.

"Captain, how do you feel?"

"I hurt. Sore mostly. My back hurts, too."

"I am not at all surprised. Your third and fourth thoracic vertebrae were ruptured and you had a couple of broken ribs and various other injuries." The doc replied.

"So what's the prognosis?" Kathryn asked.

"Well as long as you will refrain from running around the ship and in general acting like the Captain of Steel that you are not, I will probably release you to your quarters this evening. If I do you are still on medical leave for at least the next four days. No going to the bridge, or anywhere else for that matter. You are to relax and heal! Is that understood?"

"You do realize I could just deactivate your program?"

"You could but the next time you need me to save one of the crew from something stupid I won't be here."

"Kathryn, it's not going to kill you to rest for a few days. Besides I will keep you updated on things. I promise."

"Oh, alright. I can't out argue both of you at the moment."

"Good. This should help with the pain." The Doctor said placing a hypospray against her neck.

A moment later Kathryn was slowly drifting back to sleep. Never realizing that she had hold of Chakotay's hand.

Tom and Harry arrived at Cargo Bay 2 where the remains of the shuttle were being stored. As they entered the Cargo Bay their ears were assailed by a string of Klingon curses that made even Tom blush. Tom and Harry looked at each other. Each contemplated not going in, but she was expecting them.

B'Elanna for her part didn't hear them enter. She was too busy under the starboard side of the shuttle swearing loudly at the damn thing. She had been hoping that maybe they had been wrong and the shuttle accident had been just that. An accident. However, upon further examination she had discovered the the fuel line had indeed been cut. It was a small cut, clean and precise. Whoever did it knew exactly what they were doing. They cut it just enough to start a fuel leak. But not all the way through the line so as to tip the computer off when the shuttle was powered up.

We have a lunatic on our hands. A damned smart one, too! She thought to herself.

At this revelation she began to swear because the evidence just kept going from bad to worse. As she kept scanning she noticed other little things that had been tampered with in case the fuel line didn't rupture!

"B'Elanna?" Tom voice called anxiously.

She took a few calming breathes before answering him.

"Down here!" She called.

A moment later she saw Tom's face appear down where her legs were hanging out from under the shuttle.

"You ok?"

"Fine." she answered too fast.

"Now why don't I believe that?" Harry answered.

"Who asked you, Harry?" B'Elanna replied.

"As I recall you asked for my help with this." Harry returned.

B'Elanna started to try and move out from under the shuttle, but moved just a little too quickly. She stopped with a sudden gasp as a sharp pain grabbed her middle.

"B'Elanna!"

"I'm ok, Tom. I just moved too fast. Help me, would you?"

"Of course. What do you want me to do?"

"Just sort of pull me out very slowly. It hurts when I wiggle my sides."

Tom very gently grabbed her knees and started pulling. As soon as she was able she used her arms to push herself the rest of the way out. She lay there for a minute and just to catch her breath.

"Lanna?"

"I am fine, Tom. Just give me a minute."

After a moment she was able to sit up slowly by herself.

"Well one things for sure. The shuttle crash was no accident. The fuel line was cut deliberately." B'Elanna stated.

"You're sure?" Tom asked.

"Yes. Upon further examination there were several other problems that had the fuel line not ruptured the shuttle still would have crashed."

"Such as?" Harry pressed.

"A feedback circuit was placed in the shuttle's phaser array. The first time we fired our phaser's for anything we would have been blown out of existence, for starters."

"Oh my god!" Harry replied.

"Ditto." Tom said.

"Well, anyway, none of this is surprising. I was hoping that we were wrong." B'Elanna finished.

"Why don't you go rest, B'Elanna. I'll take this new evidence to Chakotay." Harry offered.

"This is one time I won't argue with you." B'Elanna answered standing slowly. "Tom, care to keep me company?"

"Of course."

"Here, Harry. We'll see you later." B'Elanna said handing him the PADD. Harry watched them leave.

As they were walking towards her quarters Tom decided it was time to remind her about dinner with her parents.

"Bella, your parents called earlier today. They wanted to know if you felt up to dinner this evening?"

"Sure, but after I take a nap."

"Good. I'll let them know!"

Later that evening, Tom and B'Elanna were having dinner with her parents. It was not the most comfortable situation but neither could say that they weren't enjoying themselves.

"How is the Captain?" Miguel asked.

"She is doing much better. The Doctor is going to release her to quarters this evening." Tom replied.

"That's good. When do you return to active duty, B'Elanna?" K'Tarra inquired.

"I've already returned to active duty."

"What?" Both her parents exclaimed.

"I returned to duty this morning."

"But you were just released from sickbay yesterday." Miguel stuttered.

"Yes, I was." B'Elanna replied simply not offering any explanation for her quick return to active duty.

"Why did you go back so fast?" KTarra interjected.

"I was needed."

"We know that you are a valued crew member but surely in light of your recent injuries surely they could have found some one else to take care it." Miguel returned.

"Not likely." Tom answered.

"That's no explanation." Miguel asked tersely.

"No, unfortunately, right now we can't offer an explanation for my sudden return to duty." B'Elanna stated cutting in.

"Look, B'Elanna we don't mean to overreact but we are just concerned about you. You were very seriously injured."

"I know. Don't worry about me. I will be fine. Besides Tom is here to make sure I don't do anything to reinjure myself."

"What are you going to do about Kalor, Tom?" Miguel asked catching Tom completly off guard.

The look on Tom's face was that of a deer caught in the headlights of oncoming traffic.

"What do you mean?" B'Elanna asked quickly not liking where this discussion was going.

"You don't know?" K'Tarra asked her daughter.

"Know what? Tom, what haven't you told me?"

"I didn't see the need to tell you right away. I wanted you to concentrate on gettting better. I figured I could handle it anyway."

"Handle what?" B'Elanna asked between clenched teeth.

"When we returned to Voyager we were informed that you were missing. We had no other shuttles prepped to go and his ship was the only one available. I had to agree to a duel of sorts to get him to let us use his ship to help in the search."

"WHAT!" B'Elanna all but yelled.

"B'Elanna, calm down." her father stated.

"Stay out of this. And you agreed to this?" She asked Tom.

"I didn't have a choice. I had to help look for you."

"Tom, Kalor could kill you. He is even a match for me. Three years ago it would have been a draw between he and I now I would have to work at it. But you.."

"B'Elanna, I will deal with this." Tom stated cutting her off. He was starting to get really mad now.

"Tom, I....How.....Are you out of your mind?"

"Yes, over you."

"Don't do that." She hissed.

"Do what?"

"Don't tell me you love me and expect that to make it all better."

"I don't expect that to make it all better, but I do expect you to understand that I did what I felt I had to! I am not sorry for that."

"Well then you understand that this duel is not going to happen. I will not be the reason for two men to fight to the death and if that means we are finished then so be it. I will not be manipulated this way!" B'Elanna stated before getting up and leaving.

"B'Elanna....." Tom said standing to go after her.

"Let her go. When she is this mad there is no talking to her. Give her a few hours and she will be fine." KTarra told Tom.

"Not on your life. My future just walked out that door! And I am not letting it go without a fight!" He returned heading out the door.

When he got to the street he looked all around but B'Elanna was nowhere to be found.

"Paris to Voyager."

"Tuvok, here. Is there a problem, Lieutenant?"

"Did B'Elanna beam back to the ship in the last few minutes?"

Tuvok did a quick check of the computer.

"No, Lieutenant she has not beamed back aboard. Is there cause for concern?"

"No, Tuvok. Paris out." He was not about to tell Tuvok on an open channel that they had had a fight.

Well she's not on the ship which means she's still down here and not in a good mood. He thought to himself. Now where would she go? She doesn't know where a lot of stuff is. Hell, she's probably just wandering around.

Yeah, wandering herself straight into trouble! His mind added a few moments later.

"I guess I can just wander till I find her." He said outloud to himself.

He began walking. He walked for a few blocks before he ran into Kalor.

Just who I wanted to see. thought Tom.

He wondered briefly if simply ignoring him would do the trick but he would have no such luck! Kalor saw him and quickly headed in his direction.

"Lt. Paris."

"Kalor"

"I wish to know when we settle our dispute?"

"Whenever, it doesn't matter to me. But I think I should warn when we fight we will both lose her! Hell, I may have already lost her!"

"We shall see. I will see you tomorrow night about this time. My training area is on the other side of the hanger." He said.

"Yes, we shall." Tom replied to Kalor's retreating back.

On the other side of the settlement, near the river's edge, B'Elanna was wandering around and thinking. How dare he! She thought. I will not put up with this!

"Are you calm enough to talk?" A voice behind her asked.

B'Elanna turned suddenly to see who it was and was surprised to see her mother.

"I suppose." She replied.

"They both love you, you know."

"I know."

"Admittedly, Kalor is way out of line but don't doubt his feelings."

"I don't doubt his feelings for me, K'Tarra. What I doubt is his judgement. If he fights Tom and Tom is killed, I will kill him. Make no mistake about that."

"I have no doubt of your ability to do just that. However, the problem here is that Kalor is a student of his Klingon side. Whereas you are not. He has challenged Tom under Klingon tradition."

"I don't adhere to Klingon tradition. I never have!" She fairly yelled.

"I know and I am probably to blame for forcing it on you so much. Anyway, regardless of whether you adhere to it or not Tom has chosen too so you have no choice but to use it to find a way out."

"How can I get out of it?"

"As far as Klingons go, you are not married or engaged. There has been no formal or informal betrothal. No bites exchanged or...."

"Did you just say bite?" B'Elanna asked suddenly interrupting.

"Yes."

"How could I have been so stupid!!" B'Elanna said to herself.

"I'm sorry. I don't understand."

"I can't believe I didn't think about this before. Actually I know why. I have been trying to forget all about it."

"Forget about what?" K'Tarra asked getting rather exaperated with her daughter.

B'Elanna turned and looked at her mother suddenly realising that she didn't have a clue as to what she was talking about.

"It's a long story but the short version is last year while I was under a chemical imbalance I bit Tom. By Klingon tradition that makes us engaged."

"Where you concious and aware of what you were doing? If you were under the influence of something it may not stand up."

"Listen, I guess I have to explain the situation to you. You can not breathe a word of this to anyone. NOT even Dad and especially not Kalor. My word will have to be enough. Last year one of the Vulcan crewman that works under me in Engineering went into the Pon Farr. He chose me to be his wife. Naturally I refused. He wouldn't take no for an answer and tried to bond with me anyway. To make a really long story short he managed to transfer his little problem to me bringing on the Klingon Blood Fever. I chose Tom. I may have been affected but those feelings and decisions were mine. It just took something like that to make me act on them."

"And how did Tom react?"

"He resisted every advance I made. I had already turned him down so many times before that he was afraid I was just saying that. He didn't want me to do something that I would later regret when I recovered. He valued my friendship too much."

"I can see why you fell in love with him." K'Tarra answered simply.

"I can see why, too. Then there are times when I ask myself why? He can be so infuriating at times."

"All men do that at times. Your father is terrible about it. Your grandmother used to complain about your grandfather all the time."

B'Elanna turned away to sit a fallen tree limb and stared out at the river watching the currents move across the water. A small green leaf loated down and started to twist in the water. It was being pulled in several different directions at nce by the many different currents. B'Elanna chuckled softly.

"What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking I feel like that leaf there on the river. The currents are pulling that poor thing in so many directions. I am being pulled just like that and I don't know which direction to go. And you're not making this easy for me."

"Me?"

"I don't know how to relate to you anymore. We fought all the time and to sit here and actually have a conversation is something new. It is a little unsettling."

"I know. I am not exactly what you expected to find. I hope I have changed for the better. For what it's worth. I am proud of you. So is your father. You have grown into a beautiful young woman. You are intelligent, proud, and confident. You are the Chief Engineer of Voyager. You always wanted to be the Chief someday and now you are. Granted it is little farther away from where you started out, huh?"

"Yea, it is."

"And you have a man who loves you for all that you are and respects your heritage even if you don't."

"It's not that I don't respect my heritage, Mom. I just don't like it very much." She replied not even realizing she had called her mom.

"Well, you know your way out now. I would suggest that you talk to Tom sometime and work things out with him, but before you go can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Earlier at dinner you made a comment that three years ago it would have been a draw between you and Kalor but that now you would have to work to defeat him. What did you mean by that?"

B'Elanna was silent for several moments. This was not her favorite subject. She rarely if ever mentioned it and everyone knew not to bring it up with her.

"Our first year here, Tom and I were on an away team when we were captured by the Vidiians. Did you ever run into them?"

"We heard of them, but were lucky enough not to see them."

"Well, anyway, we were captured. They had heard of me. Not really sure how they had. I didn't think I was that popular. Anyway they wanted to run some experiments. They were looking for a cure for their Phage. Turns out that the Klingon DNA is Phage resistant."

"What did they do to you?"

"Their medical technology is quite advanced. They were able to separate my DNA at the cellular level. Literally creating two of me. One fully human and one fully Klingon. It was a rather unique experience. In the end the Klingon me was killed. It was later determined that I could not survive without the Klingon genes. The doctor reintroduced them back into my body. Before this my DNA was structured so that my Klingon genes were dominant but now they are stuctured more so that they are equal. If you look at pictures of me when I left for the academy my ridges then were more pronounced than they are now. "

Her mother got up and began pacing in a manner that reminded B'Elanna of herself. So that's where I get it from! She thought to herself.

K'Tarra was pacing and swearing in Klingon. B'Elanna was hard pressed not to blush. She had never been as fluent as her mother but she always knew enough to get by.

"Mom, it happened a long time ago and I am fine now. So please don't go getting yourself worked up over this. It's done. Geez, now I know where I get my temper from!"

K'Tarra stopped and turned to B'Elanna. She knew she was right. Still didn't make it any easier though.

"You're right. I will try to not let this get me too upset. But I can't help but be upset, B'Elanna, you are my daughter and I love you. I'm sure I didn't say that to you enough as a child. As a Klingon we didn't say such things but humans did so I guess I should have since you were half human."

"Water under the bridge now, Mom. I gotta go find Tom. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

"Alright. I think I saw Tom wandering around the town square when I came down here to find you."

"Thanks, for everything." B'Elanna said turning to leave.

"Your welcome." They smiled at each other then each walked away not seeing the shadow following B'Elanna toward the center of town.

B'Elanna was on her way back towards the center of town in search of Tom. She was so set on her destination that she did not see that she was being followed.

She continued on her course. She was deep in thought. She had her way out of this whole mess with Kalor. In a way I should be flattered. She thought. He doesn't even know me and he wants me.

Of course no one said that he was very intelligent! She thought to herself just as she caught sight of Tom. She called out to him just as a phaser beam pierced the dark of the evening.

"Tom!" B'Elanna called just before the phaser struck her square in the back.

Tom saw her as she fell.

"B'ELANNA!!" He called running to her side.

He quickly checked for a pulse and finding a very faint and weak one immediately hailed Voyager.

"Paris to Voyager! Two to beam directly to sickbay!"

"Chakotay here. Understood."

On board the Voyager Chakotay nodded to Harry who immediately beamed Tom and B'Elanna to sickbay.

"Harry, who beamed aboard with Tom?" Chakotay asked.

"B'Elanna." He answered.

"Understood. I will be in sickbay." He said heading to the turbolift.

In sickbay the scene appeared as though all hell had broken loose. A very worried Tom was hovering and making a general nuisance of himself.

The Doctor was busy running scans.

"Is she going to be ok?" Tom asked worriedly.

"Aside from some minor nerve damage and burns to her back she should be fine. It seems our would be assassin did not intend to kill her this time. The burns are contingent with the highest stun setting available."

Tom let the breath loose he didn't even realize he was holding.

"When is she going to wake up?"

"I am going to keep her sedated for a couple of hours so that I can treat her without having to argue with her. I suggest you come back in the morning."

At that moment Chakotay strode through the doors of sickbay.

"Report." He ordered.

"I had been walking around looking for B'Elanna when we had just spotted each other she called to me and the next thing I knew there was phaser fire and she was hit in the back." Tom answred as quickly as he could.

"Why were you separated?" Chakotay asked.

"It's a long story but suffice it to say we had a fight and she took off and when I went after her I couldn't find her. I walked around for about an hour looking. I was about to give up when we spotted each other."

"I see. What are her injuries?"

"Well, like I told Mr. Paris, aside from some nerve damage and burnt skin where she was hit she should make a full recovery. But this time around I really must insist on her recovery time. Her system was already down from her previous injuries. These will take a little longer in healing."

"Chakotay to Tuvok."

"Tuvok here."

"Tuvok, send a security team to sick bay and have one standing by. Also send a security team down to the planet and do a thorough search of the town square. Let me know what you find."

"They are on their way, Commander."

"Thank you, Tuvok." And the comm channel closed.

"Doctor, is it your opinion that this was an attempt on her life or just a warning?"

"Her injuries are indicative of the highest stun setting possible. This was not a shoot to kill scenario. I would say our assassin is sending a message."

"And that would be?"

"I am only hypothisizing here but so far all the attempts have not been fatal. I would say this person is toying with us and wants us to know that. They want to show us that no matter what we do we are completly at their mercy and when they are through playing is when the game will indeed turn deadly."

"This is not a game, Doctor." Tom fairly growled.

"I do not pretend that it is, Lieutenant. However, the facts of the matter seem to fit the probability that we are dealing with an unstable mind here and to them this is a very serious and soon to be very deadly game. Either the Commander, Tuvok and yourself will apprehend this person or they will kill both the Captain and Lt. Torres. Those are the only two solutions here." The Doctor finished.

"We will catch this person." Chakotay stated firmly.

A groan from a biobed off to the side alerted those in sickbay of the other occupant, one Kathryn Janeway.

Chakotay was immediately at her side. The Doctor joined them after administering a pain medication and another drug designed to help speed up the regeneration of the nerves in B'Elanna's back.

"Ah, Captain, and how are you feeling this evening?"

"I'm still a little groggy but I feel better." She replied, her eyes scanning the room. Her gaze fell on B'Elanna.

"What happened to B'Elanna?!" She asked suddenly.

"Somebody shot her with a phaser a little bit ago when were down on the planet." Tom replied.

"She will be fine." Chakotay quickly put in.

"You're sure?" Kathryn asked.

"Yes, the Doctor is quite sure that this was just a shot to prove a point. Whoever it is was not shooting to kill."

"What have you got on all this. I assume you have some sort of invesitagation going on."

"Captain, you have been relieved of duty. That means no work. I will be releasing you to your quarters tonight but you are not to go anywhere near the bridge for atleast the next two days. You must rest! Commander, I am placing her in your care. You are to see that she does as she is told."

"DOCTOR! I am quite capable of taking care of myself." Kathryn replied indignantly.

"That is not in question. What is in question is your ability to follow medical orders. SO until I am satisfied that you are healed enough I have relieved you of duty. Understood?"

"Doctor! I will not stand for this!"

"Captain, he is right. You need your rest. I can always tell him to keep you here in sickbay." Chakotay stated quietly.

Realizing she was out manuevered this time she silently aquiesced to their wishes.

Thirty minutes later Chakotay was escorting her out the door of sickbay heading for her quarters. The last thing she heard as she was leaving was Tom and the Doctor arguing over whether or not Tom could spend the night in sickbay with B'Elanna.

In the end Tom won by being just to damned stubborn to leave. He planted himself next to her bed and simply refused to leave.

Chakotay lead a very tired Kathryn Janeway back to her quarters. The mess in her dining area was still there. Once inside Chakotay changed his mind and lead her back out and down the hall towards his quarters.

"Chakotay, where are we going?"

"Well, your quarters are still quite a mess. So you are going to stay in my quarters until this whole crisis is over. You can sleep in my room. I'll stay on the couch. "

She was stunned. Soon they were standing in his living area. He was ushering her into his bedroom so that she could rest.

"Chakotay, really I can't. I can sleep in my own quarters."

"Nonsense. As the First officer of this ship it is my job to see to your safety and I have decided that it is no longer safe for you in your quarters! So you will sleep in here and I will sleep out there on my couch. No problem."

He gently lead her to the bed and sat her down. She laid down slowly. She was really too tired to argue with him tonight anyway. In the morning she would give him a serious what for, but tonight she knew she would sleep soundly knowing that he was in the other room.

"I guess one night won't hurt." She said sleepily.

He watched as she drifted off to a deep sleep. He leaned down and placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"Pleasant dreams, Captain." He whispered before turning out the lights and turning in himself.

The next morning found Chakotay and Kathryn snuggled up together on his couch. She had woken up during the night with a nightmare and had lain down on the couch with Chakotay not wanting to lay back down alone on that bed. He was asleep and she didn't want to wake him so she just laid down next to him and gone back to sleep.

"Good morning, Kathryn." Chakotay said rather groggily. He was just waking up to the rather wonderful sight of Kathryn in his arms.

"Morning." She replied sleepily. She was not quite awake yet and was so comfortable that she really didn't want to wake up.

"As much as I hate to do this. I need to hold a briefing for the senior staff in a few hours and I have some things to do first."

"Hmm."

"If you promise to be really good I may let you attend the briefing." He replied jokingly.

"I was already going to attend. Whether you approved or not. I am just going to be sitting there." She returned sitting up and sliding off the couch. "Now if you will excuse me I am going to slowly return to my quarters and change clothes. I can't very well be running around the ship in my pajamas."

As she was speaking she was slowly making her way to her door.

"Hold up a minute, Kathryn. Let me get dressed and I will escort you back."

"Chakotay, just meet me there in about 30 minutes. I will be fine." She said heading out the door before he could protest.

Five minutes later Kathryn sat down on her couch considerably tired out. She rested for just a moment then got up and proceeded to get and change clothes. She had opted not to wear her uniform as the layers of clothes would irritate the slight burns she still had across her chest. She chose instead a lightweight pants type outfit with a blue pants and loose fitting shirt. She had just finished dressing when Chakotay appeared at her door.

"Come in, Chakotay. Told you I would be fine."

"Yes, but I think we are just getting lucky at the moment. The Doctor has informed me he just released B'Elanna from sickbay and she and Tom are headed to the briefing room with the rest of the senior staff. We need to be on our way." He finished taking her arm and leading her to the door.

"Then let's go."

They walked through the doors of the briefing room just as everyone was sitting down.

Everyone was a little surprised to see the Captain as well as B'Elanna there.

"How are you feeling, Captain?" Tom asked.

"I am fine. B'Elanna, what are you doing here?"

"I might ask the same of you, Captain. It appears that someone wants to see how much we can take."

"Agreed." Kathryn replied slowly taking her seat at the head of the table.

"Okay, report. What new evidence do we have?" Chakotay stated.

"Well, we have searched the area surrounding where B'Elanna was shot and we found one phaser. It is one that came from the supply in Engineering,which in and of itself does not mean anything. Anybody could have gone down there to get it. We have determined that he shuttle was sabotaged to make sure that one way or another it would be destroyed. That is all the new evidence. We are still looking for someone with engineering experience who may have a grudge against both the Captain and B'Elanna." Harry answered.

"Do we have any possible suspects?" Kathryn asked.

"As of this time we do not." Tuvok answered.

"Well, has all the voting been done?" She asked.

"Over half the crew has voted and we are still waiting on the rest. I am sure we will have all the votes by tomorrow night."

"Good. Commander, please contact Mr. Torres and inform him that I would like to hold a gathering on the planet to announce the outcome of the vote. But still our first priority is finding our wannabe assassin. I assume you are analyzing the phaser found at the site?"

"Yes, Captain, but as maintance was just done on that area of engineering there have been personel in and out of that storage locker. There are at least a dozen different DNA signatures on it."

"I see. Well, we just keep working on it. If that is all your dismissed." The officers stood and began to file out. All but Tom and B'Elanna.

"Is there something else, B'Elanna?"

"Captain, I was just thinking about a few things. I don't know why I didn't think of this before. Two weeks ago I moved Lt. Mysti Knight from Gamma shift back to Alpha shift. She wasn't happy with me."

"Lt. Knight? Wasn't she involved with Crewman Darius?"

"Yes, she was until he died six months ago on the away team mission that you headed up on Idaria. I was also on that mission. He took a shot that was meant for me. You called for beam out but the transporter could not lock onto Darius' body and because of the ensuing hostilities we never returned for his remains."

"I remember. What has she been like since then?" Kathryn asked solemnly.

"She immediately requested transfer to Gamma shift where I left her until two weeks ago. She has become reclusive. Not speaking to anyone. When she does speak she only talks about Crewman Darius. She does her work and goes back to her quarters. She does not socialize. She will make an appearance in the holodeck or Sandrines every once in awhile but no one attempts to speak to her. No one wants to hear about Crewman Darius again. He was a good man, Captain. And we were all sorry to lose him but she is bordering on the obsessive."

"You may be on to something, Lieutenant. She does seem to have motive if she holds us responsible and she certainly has the skill to pull of the various acts against us. I will have Tuvok check this out."

"Aye, Captain."

"Dismissed."

Tom and B'Elanna turned and left the briefing room. They were headed for B'Elanna's quarter's where Tom had every intention of getting B'Elanna to rest and then he was going to go get ready for his "discussion" with Kalor.

"Tom, we need to talk."

"About?"

"Kalor."

"What is there to say?"

"Since the both of you seem dead set on following Klingon tradition. I have had to go to tradition to find a way out of this mess. It seems that last year when that whole mess with Vorik was going on I bit you, remember?"

"Yea, so?"

"Well, if you were really half the student you claim to be then you would know that a bite is binding. By Klingon standards we are engaged. Not married but engaged to be married. Only it's an engagment neither party can honorably back out of. Human standards we are nothing but a couple." She finished spelling it out for him.

"B'Elanna, you and I both know that happened but he doesn't and he could accuse us of lying to get out of a duel I could lose but one I have no intention of losing."

"Tom, you have absolutely nothing to prove to him. I meant what I said before. I simply will not be manipulated like this."

"How are we manipulating you? This is just a fight between two guys over the same girl. It happens everywhere in the galaxy."

"I don't care where it happens! It's stupid and immature and just downright infantile. Besides we wouldn't be lying! There are medical records of the doctor healing your bite last year. And if you persist in this I will bite you again to ensure that he sees it!" B'Elanna returned getting up and trying her best to pace but not doing a good job.

"Dammit, B'Elanna, why are you making this so difficult?"

"Difficult? ME? I'm not the one running off to fight an unneccessary dual. I have given you a way out. You know that the Klingon honor and way hold no appeal for me. So you don't have to worry that I will think less of you. I just want you with me."

"I just didn't want you to think me weak or incompetent. Besides that I am not about to let someone else destroy the best thing that ever happened to me." Tom declared getting up and coming to stand right in front of her.

"You think I'm best thing that's ever happened to you?" B'Elanna asked her voice barely a whisper.

Tom took her face in his hands and gently kissed her. After a moment he pulled back.

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I never want to lose you. I guess I let my insecurities get the best of me. I suppose if you think we can get out of this with the bite then we will try it."

She smiled! She had won! She pulled him back for another kiss and things started to heat up. B'Elanna had not really planned to go through with biting him again but before either one realized what was really happening she had turned his head and sunk her teeth into his jaw claiming him. His yelp of pain and surprise jarred them back into reality.

"Oww! Bella!" Tom shrieked.

"Tom, I'm sorry. I got carried away."

Tom ran his hand along his jaw and saw the blood on his fingers. He walked over to her bathroom and grabbed a small towel to start cleaning up his face. One things for sure. There will be no mistaking what this mark is. Kalor will have to accept it now.

B'Elanna followed him from the living area to the bathroom. She took the cloth from him and began cleaning up his jaw.

"Tom, I am so sorry. I hadn't really planned on biting you. I know I said it but I really wasn't planning on it. The implications are so serious. It is not something I would casually do."

"I know that. What do mean by implications?"

"It means we are engaged Tom and I am not sure either one of us is ready for marriage. I know I don't want to be without you but I don't know if I am ready to get married. It is not something I had ever considered before. I always wanted to someday but never thought I would find anyone who would want to marry me."

"Marry me, B'Elanna." He said seriously taking her hands from his face.

She just stared at him for a second. Not sure she had heard him correctly.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I asked you to marry me."

"Are you serious?"

"Of course. This was not how I had planned to ask you of course but it seemed the right time. There is no one else I want to spend my life with. I want you to marry me. We are already engaged by Klingon tradition. Let's just make it official by human standards too! Please, Bella, marry me?" Tom asked again getting down on one knee before her.

B'Elanna was stunned. This man was down on one knee before her asking her to be his wife. She looked into his eyes and had she been the emotional and sentimental type she would probably have cried at the love she saw shining in his blue eyes. But she wasn't the emotional and sentimental type. Atleast she didn't used to be.

She felt the tears starting to fall. She pulled him to his feet and hugged him to her.

"Yes." She whispered into his ear.

"Y..Ye..Yes?" He stuttered repeating her answer.

"Yes, I will marry you. Not anytime very soon. But I will marry you. I promise you that."

"That's good enough for me. Whenever you want is fine by me."

He pulled her into another kiss. This time though she wasn't watching how she turned and pulled the new skin on her back and she gasped in pain.

"Agh!"

"Bella?"

"It's ok, Tom. Just pulled on my back. I think I need to lay down for a bit."

He helped her to her bed and lay down with her. In no time she was asleep the rigors of the last few days catching up with her. He decided to stay there and just hold her. He just couldn't believe it he was holding his fiance. This incredible woman had agreed to be his wife.

He laid there a while longer until he too drifted off.

Later that evening Chakotay and the Captain were in her ready room going over the reports from the last few days.

"As you can see from the reports, Captain, that these three incidents are all the work of one very upset individual. I have been looking into Lt. Mysti Knight. She is or has been a good officer. B'Elanna was right she is an excellent engineer. I can see why B'Elanna didn't want to waste her on gamma shift doing routine maintance. But there have been a few problems."

"Such as?"

"Apparently when she was at the academy when another girl made a play for her boyfriend it ended up with the other girl in the hospital and her in the brig. Charges where filed but summarily dropped. She was known for violent outbursts of temper out of nowhere. With no apparent provacation. Then for no apparent reason she dropped out of the Academy and ended up in the neutral zone where she joined my group after awhile. She was an ensign for two years here and then last year upon mine and B'Elanna's recommendation you promoted her to Lieutenant (j.g). She had apparently gotten her temper in line because we have not had any problems with her."

"I remember. I promoted her shortly before Crewman Darius died." She replied solemnly.

"Actually, you promoted her almost six months before he died. As of yet we have no proof. As far as we can tell she has an alibi. Tuvok is discreetly investigating them as we speak. He's fairly sure the computer has been tampered with. B'Elanna was not understating her ability. With her skills she could easily tamper with the computer."

Kathryn nodded in acknowledgment. She really was just beginning to wrap her mind around the concept that she was hunted. She had never had anyone actively stalk her and try to kill her. Sure plenty of people have tried in the heat of battle before when they were at war or someother dangerous situation. But never when they were orbiting a friendly world that was likely to be their home for the rest of their lives.

"Captain?"

"I was just thinking. I have never been hunted before. I don't quite know what to think. In a way I feel responsible for this situation. I am the one who was in charge of the away team. I gave the order not to return for Darius' body."

"Captain, we could not have returned for Darius' body. Not without risking the ship. We discussed that when it happened. You wanted to return but it was clear that if we did we risked being brought into the war and possibly destroyed. The risk was just too great for a crewman whom we knew was already dead. I know that sounds morbid and like I don't care, I do care, but you made the right decision."

"I know you're right, Chakotay. I just feel responsible."

"I would like to suggest we arrest Lt. Knight on suspicion of attempted murder."

"With what evidence? We have nothing tying her to the attempts. I will not confine her without proof. We start doing that and we are just a few steps from a mutiny. I will not start disregarding the crews rights and freedom for my personal safety."

"She is the only suspect we have at the moment. It would be a prudent move."

"Maybe it would be the prudent move but not neccessarily the right one. We start confining people on suspicions where do we stop. I am afraid to go down that path. I will however agree for her to be monitored by the computer and security personel. We do need to keep an eye on her."

"Okay, I don't agree with it but if thats what you want. I'll have Tuvok set up the computer to monitor her whereabout at all times and notify us if she gets near you or Torres."

"Very well, Commander. Is that everything?"

"Oh, by the way, I spoke with Miguel a bit ago and he says that tomorrow night will be fine. We can use the town square as it is large enough to handle all the people. It does pose certain security risks."

"I knew you were going to say that. There is nothing we can do about that. Let Tuvok know and let him take necessary precautions but he is to be subtle and discrete. NO and I mean absolutely NO visble weapons. We don't want to cause a riot or spook our would be assasin."

"Captain, how do you expect us to protect you? If you won't take the precautions we ask you to!" Chakotay asked finally getting up. He was really getting up with this martyr attitude of hers. She didn't want to hide that was fine by him but he did expect her to be reasonable about it.

"Chakotay, you know I won't cower in my quarters. Neither B'Elanna or myself are the cowering type."

"No, you're not, but atleast B'Elanna is not giving Tom all kinds of hell refusing to be protected. Even she's convinced now. She's not taking unnecessary risks."

"Neither am I. That is until tomorrow night. Chakotay, if Lt. Knight is the one responsible for these attacks then I am going to set her up. By placing myself in a open setting she may feel secure enough to try something. If she does then you and Tuvok will be there to grab her. Either way this will be over tomorrow night. I don't want to start off in our new home being afraid to walk out of my quarters."

Chakotay continued to pace. As much as he hated to admit it she was right. To stop this madness they were going to have to set a trap with the Captain as bait.

"What about Torres?" Chakotay asked facing out the window towards the stars.

"We can ask her. If she wishes to attend the party tomorrow night then she can help us. I think it will make the odds better of something happening if both of us our present. I will discuss it with her in the morning."

"Alright. I don't agree with it, but if it will get this nightmare over with then I will go along with it."

"Good. Now I would like to get some sleep. If you will excuse me, I am returning to my quarters."

"One more thing, what are you going to do about Tom and Kalor?"

"Well, until it becomes a ship matter it doesn't concern either you or me. Right now it is just a dispute over a woman. You know the old saying: Two men, One woman, trouble. I think B'Elanna and Tom can handle themselves."

"That is not the answer I expected from you."

"I know. This time though I think it would be best to let them sort this out for themselves. This is not just about two starfleet officers. We are dealing with two different cultures. Klingon and Human. Two cultures that have always had problems. I don't want to complicate matters by getting involved in what is a personal matter."

"Fair enough."

"Now can I go to my quarters and get some sleep?"

"Of course. I will escort you there, and then spend the night on your couch. And I will not take no for an answer, so you might as well just come along like a good little captain." He replied with a smile, starting to lead her to the door.

"The things I let you get away with." She said as they headed out of her ready room. She was trying to hide her own smile but was not succeeding.

"Hey, Mike."

"Hi, Dani."

"Can I join join you?" Dani asked.

"I suppose."

"Well, if its that much trouble. I won't bother you." Dani said starting to turn around and leave.

"No! Please, Dani. Stay. I'm sorry. I'm just not in a very good mood right now." He said quickly not wanting her to go.

She sat down next to him and started to eat her breakfast.

"So what's got you so down?" She inquired a few moments later.

"Things."

"Such as?"

"My wife and kids. Tomorrow would have been our tenth wedding anniversary. My oldest son will be eight next week. I guess I am just missing my family."

"That's not a bad thing. I know it's hard but we all go through that. I miss my family terribly. I still miss my fiance at times."

"I didn't know you were engaged." Mike said raising his head to look at her. This little peice of info had caught him totally off guard. She had never mentioned a fiance before.

"I know. I don't talk about him much. We were engaged for two years before I was assigned to Voyager. It's in my records but we were a long way off from being married. It was kind of an arranged thing. My parents and his parents were very close. They thought it would be great if we got married. They put a lot of pressure on us. Eventually we did start dating and in a way I suppose we loved each other. We were best friends before anything else."

"You don't want to get back to him?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Don't misunderstand me. I love him as I would my brother or my best friend but he was never my choice as a husband. It was my familys. I think eventually we both would have realized it and called the whole thing off. I think we knew it on some level anyway because we both kept putting off the wedding. Our families were pushing us to set a date and we kept finding reasons not to get married just yet. Usually having to do with our careers. At any rate I was never in love with him so I have no desire to go back there. I hope he has moved on by now."

"Was he in love with you?"

"No, when I last spoke with him before we ended up here he mentioned a woman that he had become friends with. He thought he was falling in love with her. I wished him luck and told him to contact me when he wanted to break everything to our families."

"Amazing. He was a fool. To have someone like you handed to him and not want you."

"You would know."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I am going to spell it out for you. You know I care about you but still you push me away. You moan and groan about a family you will probably never see again and insist on living in the past when there is someone in the present who wants you in the here and now and the future. Do the math, Ayala!"

"What do you want from me?" Mike asked getting frustrated.

"Nevermind. I can see I am wasting my time." Without further discussion she got up and left.

Good move, Micheal. Now what are you going to do?" He thought to himself. I know what I want but I have to let go of the past to do it. That's the hard part.

"Hello, Micheal." He heard a voice say behind him. It was Torres.

"Hey, B'Elanna. What's up?"

"Nothing much. I saw Dani leave in rather a hurry. Thought I would ask if everythings ok?"

"Sure, everythings fine. Why wouldn't it be."

"Come on Micheal. This is B'Elanna remember. I've known you too long to buy that crock. You probably said something to tick her off. So what was it?"

"Something stupid. Did you know that Dani used to be engaged?"

"Yea, she told me a while back. Some arranged things between the families. Kinda sad really. To be engaged to someone you don't love and who doesn't love you."

"I told her he was a fool. To have someone like her handed to him and not to want her. She told me I should know."

"Good for her. You need a good kick in the pants. I know you miss your wife and kids but you gotta move on with your life. Dani is very much in love with you but eventually she will move on and find someone else."

"Tom told me the same thing. I guess I am just having a hard time letting go of the past. I took my vows seriously. You know the till death do us part and all that jazz. It's not like I don't care about Dani. I do. I just also feel like I am cheating on my wife."

"I can't say that I understand but I can tell you this. Your wife would not want you to be alone if this situation were reversed. She more than likely thinks you are dead and has moved on. You can't spend the rest of you life alone and miserable. Dani is a wonderful woman. You should count your lucky stars she wants you. I mean not many woman would have stuck around with as many brush offs as you have given her."

"Since when have you taken to playing cupid, B'Elanna. I didn't think you were the type?"

"I'm not. Just trying to point something out to a friend. Don't change the subject anyway. We were discussing your inability to live in present."

"Message recieved loud and clear, Torres. I'll apologize to her and try to work things out. Look I gotta go now. I got things to do. I'll catch you later,ok?"

"Sure. Tom and I will see you at the party tonight then, ok?"

"Yea, great." Micheal said getting up and heading out of the mess hall.

After a few moments B'Elanna decided it was time to go back down to engineering and remind them that they did have a Chief Engineer. She had not been down there for days because of one thing or another. Joe had been keeping her up to date on everything but she preferred to give them a reminder in person. With that decided she headed down to engineering.

Meanwhile a few decks down, a woman was pacing in her quarters. The plan had gotten all screwed up. They were onto her now. If only she hadn't shown so much hostility when she was moved from gamma shift. Torres was too smart sometimes. She knew that Calinda Dawson, the geologist from the planet had also spoken to Torres about her behaviour on the mining expidition.

Granted, that usually doesn't lead to suspicion of attempted murder but the fact that Darius had died just six months ago, coupled with everything else that had happened had helped them zero in on her.

She knew right now that it was all suspicion. They had no concrete proof. If they did she would be in the brig.

Well, I am not going to spend the rest of my life confined for avenging his death. The next time I'll take them with me. Then I can be with Darius forever. They will pay. Torres for assigning him to the away team and Janeway for letting him die!

With that she began to plot. Tonight would be the perfect chance she would have. They would both be in the same place at the same time. She sat down on the floor and began to think.

B'Elanna had spent the morning in Engineering getting caught up and generally making her presence known. Around lunch time she got a call from her parents wanting to know if she wanted to come down for lunch. She politely turned them down and told them that she would see them this evening at the party.

Shortly afterwards she recieved a call to report to the Captain's ready room. She left engineering in Joe's capable hands and reported to the ready room.

She made her way up to deck one as quickly as she could. The whole way she was constantly looking over her shoulder and watching everything around her.

This is crazy. I'm bordering on paranoia! This has got to stop! She thought.

She approached the door and pushed the announcer.

A moment later the doors opened to allow her entrance. She approached the desk.

"You asked to see me, Captain?"

"Yes, I did. I want to discuss something with you. Please have a seat."

B'Elanna sat and looked at the Captain before she realized that Chakotay wasn't hovering anywhere nearby.

"Where is your guarddog?" B'Elanna asked jokingly a smile pulling at her lips.

"Banished to the bridge for the moment. I could ask the same of you. Where is Tom?"

"I told him to get lost for a bit. I am tired of this. This whole mess is bordering on the absurd! It has to stop!"

"I agree. This madness has gone on long enough. I have a plan."

"Okay. I suppose you are going to tell me your little plan?"

"Yes. We are going to set a little trap for our little would be assassin. Since it is obvious that they want both us dead one way or the other we are going to give them a target they can't refuse. The whole crew will be at the party. The votes are in and the decision has been made. So tonight we will both be very visable and open. If this person is so intent upon our deaths. They won't turn this opportunity down."

"So we are going to be the bait. Have you discussed this with Chakotay yet?"

"Yes. He's not exactly thrilled with it but he will go along with it. I'm sure he will be plastered to my side the whole evening. So what do you think?"

Torres thought for a few moments. She wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea but if it would bring an end to this madness then she was all for it.

"Well I can't say that playing the target is appealing but if it will stop this game now then let's do it."

"Good. I'll inform Chakotay that you are willing and coordinate with Tuvok. I don't like it but I am going to agree to security guards not in uniform. Maybe confuse our friend so they think we are not guarded. Be a little easier to apprehend the person."

"Alright, I will inform Tom and we will meet up with you later this afternoon. Now if you will excuse me I have somethings to take care of this afternoon."

"I do hope I won't be attending a funeral in the next few days." Janeway put in.

"No, Captain, you won't be. Tom and I have found a way out of this mess."

"Oh, really. How?"

"Don't take this the wrong way but everyone will find out tonight at the party."

"Alright, I suppose I can be patient."

"Thank you, Captain. I'll see you later."

With that B'Elanna stood and proceeded out of the ready room back to Engineering. On her way back to engineering she couldn't help but think of everything that had happened over the last two weeks.

They had come across a message bouy that had a message for them. The message was sent by her father, a man she thought never to see again. They had come to New Meridia and she had been reunited with both her parents. They had even come to an understanding of sorts.

She had never thought anything like this would happen. She had reunited with her parents and and now she was engaged to the love of her life. Life would be wonderful if it wasn't for their would-be assassin and Kalor. Mustn't forget him! Time to take care of him!

"Computer, location of Lt. Paris?" She inquired of the computer.

"Lt. Paris is in Main Engineering." the computer replied.

Looking for me no doubt.

"Torres to Paris." She said tapping her commbadge.

"Paris here. B'Elanna where are you?"

he asked over the comm.

"I am on my way down to engineering. I'll meet you there and then we have an appointment."

"I'll be here." He replied closing the channel.

She boarded the turbolift and proceeded to engineering.

B'Elanna stepped off the turbolift to deck 16 and headed for main engineering. She walked through the doors as Tom was coming out of her office.

He walked up to her and had to stop himself from taking her in his arms. She was okay with some public displays but not in her engine room and in front of her staff.

"Hey." She said .

"Hey, yourself. How are you feeling?"

"Like I have been shot with a phaser. But the fact that I can feel this bad is a good thing. It's getting better though. In a few days I'll be just fine!"

"Good. You ready to go?" He asked guiding her out of engineering.

"Yeah, lets go get this over with." She responded.

They boarded the turbolift and headed for transporter room 1. They beamed down to the surface and went in search of Kalor. They didn't have to look far. They found him behind his hanger practicing with his bat'leth.

They stood there watching him for a few minutes. He hadn't given any indication that he had noticed their arrival.

Kalor went through several more moves before he stopped and turned to them.

"I see you have come to answer the challenge finally." Kalor stated.

"Well there isn't going to be any challenge or fight for that matter." B'Elanna put in before Tom could answer him.

"You lie!" Kalor screamed charging Tom. B'Elanna had other ideas. She got in between Tom and Kalor and blocked him. Kalor was not prepared for this. He was prepared to jump Tom and thus he was way off balance to take a hit from B'Elanna. She tackled him and took him to the ground.

B'Elanna grunted with the effort it took for her to take him to ground and hold him there.

He was putting up a fight but for the moment B'Elanna had him pinned.

"Quite galling, isn't it?" B'Elanna asked through gritted teeth.

Kalor stopped struggling long enough to look at her.

"Isn't it?" She asked again.

"Is what?" He finally asked.

"The fact that I have you pinned. Your target was Tom and you could have seriously injured him and come out the winner but instead I have you pinned to ground like a helpless targ! How does it feel, Kalor? How does it feel so out of control?"

"I haven't any idea of what you are talking about?"

"You should, Kalor. After what you have put her through since we got here."

He looked at Tom. As if suddenly remembering that he was there.

"I have nothing to say to a man who lets his woman do his fighting. I will take great pleasure in ripping your coward's heart out!" Kalor spat.

"I am not even going to justify that with a response!" Tom returned.

"Excuse me. I hate to interrupt this male bonding but I am making a point here!" B'Elanna cut in.

"Then by all means, B'Elanna go ahead." Tom said stepping back.

"Thank you. Now where was I? Oh, yes I remember. I was asking you how it felt to be out of control?"

"I am not out of control. I could get up at any time I wish." Kalor replied.

"Maybe. Maybe not. The point is that right now you are in a helpless position. The same kind I have been in until last night. Now I am not going to bother explaining myself because quite frankly it is none of you damn business but as far as tradition both Klingon and Human Tom and I are engaged and that settles any challenges on your part. It can't be undone. So I suggest that you drop this challenge or you may find out what kind of hell I can raise, got it?" B'Elanna stated.

Kalor looked up at her. He didn't doubt her ability to carry out her threat. He was not afraid of her or of him, but she did have a point about tradition. Since she had bitten him and apparently made her choice nothing could undo it. He did the only thing he could. He honorably yielded his challenge to them.

"I have no choice but to yield at this time." Kalor resonded.

"Good answer." B'Elanna said letting him loose and standing up to stand next to Tom. "I don't expect you to apologize but I do expect you to stay out of our way and not give any problems. Do I make myself clear?"

"Hmmph." Kalor grunted turning and leaving.

They watched him leave. They were a little surprised at his reaction but then again they weren't. Kalor was an honorable Klingon he would abide by tradition. B'Elanna had obviously made her choice and he simply had to live with it!!

"Well, that was productive." Tom said sarcastically.

"Don't knock it, Tom. He gave up, didn't he?"

"For now. I'm not holding my breath."

"Try not to be too optimistic there, Tom." B'Elanna said as she sat down on a nearby boulder. The exertion of holding Kalor down was enough to make her dizzy. She closed her eyes for a moment to catch her breath and maybe stop the scenery from spinning.

"I'm sorry." He said coming to sit by her. "You gonna be ok?"

"Yea. Well, look at it this way. He has to abide by my decision since it's backed up by tradition. He has no choice in the matter."

"I know you're right. I just still don't trust him."

"I don't think you two will ever completely trust or like each other."

"Well, anyway, we have other things to do. We have to get ready for this evening. Let's get back to the ship." Tom stated taking B'Elanna by the arm and leading her away.

"Are you nervous?" B'Elanna asked.

"Of course I am nervous. I don't like the idea of using you as bait."

"I wasn't talking about catching our friend. I was talking about our little announcement that we are making tonight."

"Nervous? About announcing our engagment. Never! I have never been so sure of something in my life. I can't wait to announce that I am marrying you." He responded strongly.

"Good." She replied leaning up to kiss him. "Now let's get back to the ship"

They quickly called for beam up and proceeded to meet with the Captain, Chakotay and Tuvok to discuss the security for the evenings gathering.

At the same time on Voyager Janeway was sitting in her ready room reading. She was trying to relax before the evening. It had been quiet all day and if she really tried she could almost forget about the fact that someone was trying to kill her. If she sat real still she didn't feel the injuries that were still healing.

She was so engrossed that she almost didn't hear the door chime go off. The door chimed three times before she finally heard it.

"Come." She called. The doors opened to admit her darkly handsome first officer.

"Ahh, Commander. I take it all the arrangements for this evening are taken care of?"

"Yes, Captain. Tuvok has made all the security arrangements. All the security officers will be out of uniform and neither you nor B'Elanna will be out of their sight the entire evening."

"Excellent." She replied putting her report down on her desk.

Chakotay was still standing in front of her desk. His back was as stiff as board. She hadn't let him voice his opinion of the plan earlier when she ordered him to make all the arrangements. Better get this over with now. She thought.

"Okay, Chakotay. Sit down and tell me what is on your mind."

He sat but didn't relax.

"Chakotay?"

He looked her in the eye and finally spoke,

"Are we having this discussion as Captain and Commander or as Kathryn and Chakotay?" He asked.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, because I don't want to confuse our professional relationship with our personal one."

"I appreciate your concern, but at this point I think they are pretty much one and the same. We both know what is ahead for the crew of Voyager. So tell me what is the problem or shall I tell you?"

"Well, why don't you tell me." He told her.

"Okay, you are concerned about what could happen if something goes wrong. You are afraid of losing me, just as I am afraid of losing you. But at the same time I refuse to go on living like this. This person needs to be caught. I am sure there is another way to do this but the fact is that this is the perfect set up. I have complete faith in you and Tuvok." At this she stood up and walked around her desk to face him.

"Your very confident."

"Yes I am. I know you don't want me haunting you the rest of your life." She had intended it to lighten the mood, until he added.

"It would be a short life."

"Oh, Chakotay. I didn't realize you felt that way."

"Didn't you?"

"I suppose on some level I did. I just never wanted to admit it to myself." She turned and walked over to the windows to gaze at the stars. He followed her.

She could feel his presence directly behind her. She leaned back a little and let him take her in his arms. She needed to feel his strong arms around her. She needed his strength to help her get through the evening. In truth she was scared. More scared than she would ever admit to him.

He pulled her against him and buried his face in her neck.

"I love you, Kathryn. I have for a long time and..."

"Chakotay...."

"Shh. I don't expect you to say it. I just want you to know. I want you to be absolutely sure when you tell me. Because once you do there is no going back. I will not let you go. Once I have had your love I won't want to go on without it."

She didn't know quite what to say. So she did the only thing she could do. She turned in his arms and raised her face to his and kissed him. The kiss threatened to sweep them away. After a few moments the broke apart.

"Soon." was all she said as she stroked his cheek. "Soon."

He pulled her to him again. They stood there holding each other for what seemed like ages. They were soon interrupted by the door.

They separated and each returned to their respective seats before Janeway allowed the other person to enter.

"Come." Janeway called.

Tuvok, Paris and Torres walked through the door.

"Captain, the arrangements are completed as I am sure the Commander has informed you." Tuvok stated.

"Yes, he informed just a few minutes ago. Are we all clear on the proceedings for this evening?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good. This party will go on just as it is until such time as our friend makes her presence known and we apprehend her. Tuvok's security personel will be all around in plain clothes so that they are not readily visible. Neither B'Elanna or myself will be far from one. Tuvok, do you have any one specifically assigned to either B'Elanna or myself?"

"Yes, Lt. Ayala is assigned to Lt. Torres and Lt. Eriksen is assigned to you, Captain."

"Very Good. Well then if everythings in place and we all understand the plan, that will be all. Dismissed."

"Um, Captain, as soon as you make the annoucement on the how the vote turned out, B'Elanna and I have an annoucement to make." Tom interjected.

"You're getting married." Chakotay stated not hiding his disappointment too well.

"At some point yea. Is there a problem with that." Tom replied.

"No, not that you can fix. I have made no secret of the fact that you are not one of my favorite people, Tom. However, you have made vast improvements over the last four years and I guess the bottom line is I will just have to trust B'Elanna's judgement." Chakotay finished.

"Thank you, Chakotay." B'Elanna said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, at any rate, you would marry him whether I approved or not. So I may as well save myself the arguments." Chakotay responded returning the kiss.

"I fail to see the logic. She loves Lt. Paris, so why is Commander Chakotay's approval necessary for them to marry?" Tuvok asked.

The question provided a moment for laughter. Tuvok looked even more confused by the time they stopped laughing.

"I fail to see the humor." Tuvok stated.

"You would." Tom replied.

"I'll explain later, Tuvok. Right now we have to finish getting ready. I for one need to change clothes." Kathryn replied.

"I hear that. We'll see you down there." B'Elanna replied pulling Tom along with her out of the ready room.

"I shall retire myself." Tuvok stated and turned to leave. A moment later the Captain and Chakotay were once again alone.

"I guess you should go." Kathryn stated.

"No, Captain, I'm gonna escort you back to your quarters. Then I'll go back to mine, change my clothes and meet you back at yours."

"Then what?" Janeway asked.

"We go to the party, capture our little friend and then we go on with OUR lives."

"Then by all means what are we waiting for?" the Captain stated taking his arm.

"After you." He returned gesturing towards the door. She started out with him close behind.

An hour later, Kathryn and Chakotay beamed down to the surface. They quickly located Tuvok and the security guard that was to protect the Captain.

The party had been planned for the town square to let all the colonists and the as much of the crew as possible attend. There were tables with food and drinks. Decorations had been placed everywhere. Neelix's influence was in full swing. He had thrown all into this party. Most of the crew had already arrived and were mingling with many of the colonists.

Yet in the shadows one crew member was taking pains to disappear and not be noticed but whether she realized it or not she was being watched and her every move was being relayed amongst the security personel present.

"Alright, I guess we should get this show on the road. I know everyone is anxious to hear the decision." Janeway stated heading for the small stage area.

"Let's mingle for just a bit. We can make the announcement in a little while." Chakotay said quietly taking her arm and pulling her back.

"OKay. We can wait just a bit." Kathryn said smiling back at him.

"Captain, Commander." Tom stated as he and B'Elanna approached.

"Tom, B'Elanna. I don't see your parents or Kalor. Are they here?"

"My parents are over on the other side of the square. They didn't take the news of my impending marriage to well. They'll get over though. Kalor, I'm told will not be here."

"Big loss there." Tom muttered.

"Agreed. So how is everything going so far?" Chakotay asked.

"It seems to be going ok. Security has located our friend. She is among the among the trees on the west side of the square. The minute she tries anything they will grab her."

"Well she probably won't wait long. As soon as she has a good shot at both of us she will take it." B'Elanna put in.

"I wish we had hard evidence against her now. I won't arrest her till I have proof that she is behind this. I know she is the most logical suspect given her agression and reclusiveness these past weeks. I just want to make sure we catch the right person." Janeway stated.

"Captain, Commander, Lieutenants." Tuvok said walking up to join them.

"Hello, Tuvok. Report." Janeway requested.

"Captain, I had an inspection and power check done on all hand phasers and phaser rifles this afternoon. There are two hand phasers missing. One which we assume was used to shoot Lt. Torres which we have not recovered as yet. Another that we can only assume Lt. Knight is in possesion of at this moment. One is from the storage unit in Engineering. The other is from the wall unit down the hall from her quarters."

"I see. Well security has located her. We don't want to spook her yet. I don't want her shooting the phaser randomly. She could hurt others in the crowd. I think she will take her shot as soon as we go up to make the annoucements." The Captain replied.

"Agreed." Tuvok returned.

"Well, the sooner the better. I don't know about you all but I'm tired of waiting for something to happen. Let's get this over with." B'Elanna stated.

"Yes, lets." The Captain said agreeing with her. The Captain turned and headed for the small stage area and walked up. Chakotay, Tom, B'Elanna and Tuvok were right behind her.

She called for everyone's attention. After a few moments everyone quieted down and gave her their attention.

"Thank you. I have a few announcements that need to be made. Four and half years ago we found ourselves stuck out here 75,000 light years from home. So far away that at maximum warp it would take us 75 years to get home. You have been an excellent. The best I have ever served with. I have been honored to be your captain. It has been a hard trip. I know I promised you that I would see this crew returned to earth. I don't know if that was a good promise to make."

"Four days ago the crew took a vote. The decision to be made was whether or not to stay and become members of this colony or go on and try to make it home. The Commander and I have reviewed the results and the majority of the crew voted to stay. So everyone welcome to your new home. In the days ahead there will be decisions to be made. Plans will be made over the next few days as to what will happen. We will not be abandoning Voyager."

"The crew's new homes will be built on the west side of the river. Construction will begin in just a few weeks. All this will be passed onto you in the next few weeks. This will be a slow process. Please be patient and if you have any questions please feel free to speak to either the Commander or myself. Now...."

"Captain, Look out!" Tuvok yelled drawing his phaser. He tried to get a clear shot but couldn't because of the crowd.

The Captain turned and saw the danger.

The scream that filled the air was ear peircing. Lt. Knight was rushing the stage and firing randomly. People were diving everywhich way to avoid being hit. Chakotay dove and knocked the Captain to the ground. Tom had done the same to B'Elanna but not before being grazed in the leg by a random shot.

Lt. Knight got about 100 feet from the stage before three security personel tackled her. She was wrestled to the ground and disarmed.

"Bring her here!" The Captain ordered.

The three security guards picked her up and marched her upto to where the Captain and Commander stood.

"So we meet at last." Janeway said looking into the face of her would be killer.

Mysti said nothing.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Janeway asked.

"Only that I'm sorry I didn't succeed. You let Darius die!" She replied.

"Mysti, Darius was dead before we beamed off the planet. There was nothing the Captain or I could have done." Torres put in.

"Wrong. You were his commanding officer, Torres. You could have pushed the Captain to go back for him but you didn't. As far as I'm concerned you both are responsible." She spat.

"I can see there will be no reasoning with you. Take her back to ship and place her in the brig. We will decide what to do about her tomorrow."

"Aye, Captain." The guards replied and turned to go back to the beam up site.

"NOOO!!!" Mysti screamed. She managed to get an arm free and elbowed one guard in the eye. Then turned and knocked the other one down. She made a grab for the phaser and almost got it before she stopped suddenly in place. A shocked look crossed her face and glanced down at her chest before collapsing to the ground.

Everyone turned to see Tuvok lowering his weapon. Chakotay walked over to Lt. Knight. He placed a hand on her neck feeling for a pulse. There was none.

"She's dead."

"I'm sorry, Captain. I did not have a choice. I could not let her kill you."

"It's alright Tuvok. I know. Please have her beamed to sickbay as soon as possible." The Captain turned and headed back to the stage.

She couldn't believe it was over. It had only four days but it seemed like it had been forever. She noticed B'Elanna bandaging Tom's leg.

"How bad it it?" She asked.

"Not bad at all, Captain. I'll be alright in few days." Tom replied.

"Glad to hear it. Was anyone else hurt?"

"No luckily no one else was hurt." Chakotay returned walking back to join them.

A moment later Tuvok joned them.

"Lt. Knight's body has been removed to sickbay, Captain. I will ofcourse need everyone's statement at your earliest convience tomorrow to close this investigation." Tuvok reported.

"First thing in the morning." The Captain answered, "Now before we were so rudely interrupted I believe there was another announcement to be made. Have you set a date?"

"No..." Tom started.

"Six months from today." B'Elanna said cutting him off. Tom smiled and pulled her into a big hug.

"What made you change your mind?"

"I don't know. I just know that if we keep putting it off we will never get around to it so I don't want to get caught in that cycle. So six months from today I'll be Mrs. Tom Paris. Or you could always Mr. Tom Torres. She finished winking at him.

"We'll discuss it." He said giving her a quick kiss.

"Alright. Everyone could I have your attention again. Just for a moment please!" The Captain yelled. The crowd, which was just starting to calm down, turned to her.

"Thank you. I am sorry that you all had to witness that but things happen. Now before we were interrupted there was another announcement about to be made. Tom, would you care to take the stage."

"Sure. Uh, most of you know that B'Elanna and I have been seeing each other for awhile now. Well, I have asked her to marry me and she has said yes. So six months from today you all our invited to our wedding!" Tom finished. The crowd burst into cheers and screams of congratulations.

Everyone was clapping and whistling.

After a moment they quieted down.

"Thanks for your attention. Now with our difficult business taken care of we can get down to serious partying." More cheers and clapping greeted her statement. The Captain and Chakotay stepped from the stage, followed by Tom and B'Elanna.

Many of the crowd came up and congratulated Tom and B'Elanna. After a while the music started up. Everyone began choosing partners. Tom pulled B'Elanna out on the floor. Chakotay soon talked the Captain into dancing.

They danced the rest of the evening. Both women knowing they were both safe in the arms of the men who loved them.

The End............For now


End file.
